


"Good Qwvestion"

by IRLKankriVantas13



Series: Bonne Question Kankri Vantas, Bonne Question [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kankri, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cronus Ampora is Not an Asshole, F/F, Kankri Vantas <3 Cronus Ampora, Kankri Vantas<>Porrim Maryam, M/M, Porrim Maryam/Kankri Vantas Moirallegiance, Porrim is kankri's new mom, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Riding, Sexual Trauma, bottom!kankri, he treats her like that to help cope, sub kankri vantas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRLKankriVantas13/pseuds/IRLKankriVantas13
Summary: “Thank you, Kankri. I want you to leave your room for the day. I’m going to do some redecorating and I want you to go talk to people. I would not advise talking to Kurloz. Try Cronus, he’s been worried about you.” With that, Porrim made him leave his room and Kankri was standing outside.Fine.You almost have to read the first story in order to understand half of the things in this one, but if you're alright with not understanding references and you're just here for the CronKri, that's fine, but it might be a lil confusing. When I say that I mean, Kankri is going to seem whack ooc. The first one is kind of needed to fully understand why he acts the way he does in this.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Porrim Maryam/Kankri Vantas
Series: Bonne Question Kankri Vantas, Bonne Question [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057658
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	"Good Qwvestion"

**Author's Note:**

> Kankri's recovery story! Hopefully you guys enjoy this story as well!  
> I'd like to mention that I wrote this one at 2 am cuz all the sudden I had the motivation to write this, so I dunno if it's my best work, but it's something at least!

They were avoiding him. They had to be. People were avoiding him. People didn’t come see him, people only gave him smiles when they saw him, nobody actually seemingly wanted him around.

Sufferer was sad and confused.

No.

Kankri was.

Kankri was sad and confused.

If no one wanted him there then… Why did they come save him?

Kankri Vantas had a run in with some juggalos. Juggalos who molded his body and mind into being nothing but a bulgeslut to mast- the Grand Highblood. He was still readjusting to no longer being treated like a whore.

He was in his room at the moment, sniffling and curled up in bed. He’d changed his room. It resembled the room he’d had on the ship. 

He felt homesick.

He’d already had panic attacks on the regular and had needed to be rushed to the ablution block a few times when he couldn’t keep down his dinner.

He was… trying so hard to get used to life here again.

Porrim had been working on making him a new sweater, but he found that simply wearing light clothing under the robes he’d been given on the ship was comforting.

He…

He didn’t want to go back.

Okay, that was a lie. He wanted to go back, but he shouldn’t want to. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about what they’d said to him. That his friends didn’t really care and that on the ship he was loved and cherished. He had value there. People enjoyed seeing him in the kitchen, Master enjoyed using his nook, Sir enjoyed using him too… He had value. He was loved there.

People were avoiding him here. They had to be.

A knock sounded on his door and he scrubbed the red tears from his face as he called for whoever it was to enter.

Porrim stepped in with a bag and sat down on the bed beside him, “Are you alright, Kankri?”

He sniffled and leaned against her side, “Mom… I don’t know if… I just…” he couldn’t find the words.

He never used to not be able to find the words but all of the sudden they were just gone. 

“Oh hey, Kankri… you’re not still wanting to go back, right?”

He nodded.

“Kankri… We saved you because we love you, you know. I would never want you to have to go through that again.” she said.

“But… but people don’t… you guys don’t…”

“Don’t what? Love you? Why did we come save you then?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know!” Kankri started to burst into salty, red tears, “Momma, nobody wants to talk to me ever. People avoid me, they actively avoid me. I was valued there! People liked me there! I wanna go home!” Sufferer cried into Porrim’s shoulder.

“Hey. Hey, Kankri, look at me.”

He didn’t move.

“Your name is Kankri Vantas and I want you to look at me.”

Kankri did as he was asked.

“People haven’t been talking to you because they figured you needed space. You were just mind raped, you know, sweetheart. No one wants to hurt you. Trust me. I’ll talk to the others about it. In the meantime…”

Kankri sniffled and tried to wipe away the red again.

“Kankri, we need to do something about your room and your attire. You cannot be stuck in that ship. We need to make sure that you’re progressing, not relapsing. Let’s get your room looking more like normal. You can keep the bed if you really want to though.” Porrim told him.

“But I-!”

“No. No room for debate. Now…” she handed him the bag, “Those robes are lovely, but I can’t let you keep wearing them. You want to know why?”

“Why?”

“What is your name?”

“Suffer-” he cleared his throat, “Kankri Vantas.”

“That’s why.”

Right.

“Go change.”

With that, she handed him the bag and ushered him into the ablution block, closing the door and giving him the space he needed to change.

Kankri hesitantly stepped out of his robes and underclothing, opening the bag and pulling out a brand new pair of tights that went all the way up to his chest.

She made sure to make them like the others, which he found to be a sweet gesture as he tugged them on and up. 

Then, he pulled the candy red sweater over his head and headed out with his other clothes in hand, passing them off to his mother.

“Thank you, Kankri. I want you to leave your room for the day. I’m going to do some redecorating and I want you to go talk to people. I would not advise talking to Kurloz. Try Cronus, he’s been worried about you.” With that, Porrim made him leave his room and Kankri was standing outside.

Fine.

******

Kankri wandered the dream bubble for a while, unsure of where to find Cronus really. He certainly wanted to find him though. Kind of.

It was true that he had maybe… fancied Cronus just a little, but he’d never done or said anything about it before because he was celibate.

Well..

Now he wasn’t exactly celibate anymore. Now that he had to finger himself on a daily basis in order to function.

He wished he had plugs.

He needed one.

He had never thought about needing any sex related thing back on the ship, he just… had it. He could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted with anything that he wanted.

“There you are, gorgeous. I havwen’t seen you since wve savwed you. Havwe you been doin’ alright?” 

Found him.

Kankri turned back to look at Cronus and said, “Ah, there you are. I was actually just looking for you, funny enough. I’ve been… complicated. I wanted to see you.”

“See me? Wvhat for?”

“Well I was… hoping to catch up with you. I… ummm…”

“Something wvrong?”

Kankri shook his head. He wasn’t sure how to say this. He was… Oh god, he was horny. He felt his nook pulsing a bit, his bulge trying to slip out of it’s sheath.

“Kan?”

He gasped and looked up at him again, “Yes, I’m fine. I was just thinking maybe we could… you know… visit?”

“Yeah! Of course wve can! My hivwe, alright? I’ll treat you to something nice.”

Good. 

Something nice better consist of bulge.

*********

Cronus Ampora was confused. 

Kankri wanted to see him. Actually wanted to see him? 

He had sat Kankri down in his hive and gotten him tea. They’d been talking for around an hour now. 

Kankri had cried to him three times.

Kankri told him things about what happened, his current fears, his homesickness, everything.

He felt awful.

He’d contributed to some of that fear of not being wanted.

“Hey, I wvouldn’t havwe come to savwe you if I didn’t wvant you here,” he said, “I missed you. A lot.”

Kankri was sniffling into his shoulder again, “I missed you too.” he got out.

They were there for a while afterwards and Cronus had turned on a movie, snuggling up with Kankri on the couch and watching it.

He had just hit a joint and he almost offered it to Kankri before he realized that Kankri probably wouldn’t want it.

“Cronus?”

“Kan?”

“I...:”

“You…?”

“I need to ask you a favor…”

“Wvhat is it?” somehow… Cronus felt like he already knew what this mystery favor was going to be, but…

“I… Have been feeling… odd lately. I got so used to… things on the ship and I don’t… have those things anymore but my body…”

Kankri had just started asking and he’d already heard enough, “Your body got used to it and nowv it needs more. Am I getting that right?”

The candyblood nodded hesitantly.

“And you wvant my help?”

Another nod.

“Wvhy come to me? Wvouldn’t Kurloz havwe been more accurate?”

“He would have, but he wouldn’t do that with me… also… While I… I need it so badly I… don’t want to keep relapsing. He would make me relapse. But you…”

“Another question then… wvhy come to me first?”

“Because you’re good at sex, aren’t you?”

Oh.

“I mean-”

“You’re always flirting and implying that you’re-”

Cronus shut him up.

******

Yes. 

This was what Kankri needed.

His lips moved back against the sea dweller’s and he let out a small whine as he kissed Cronus Ampora with passion.

He hadn’t gotten used to not having something actively inside of him yet and he…

He grabbed Cronus’ hand, tugging his tights off quickly.

“Wvoah! Kanny! You’re going a bit fast, don’t you think?”

“No. No I don’t. Please. Please, I need it..” he whined in return, pulling Cronus’ hand to his nook and pushed on his finger, making Cronus tease his folds.

“Are you s-”

“Yes. Yes I’m sure..”

He couldn’t wait any longer. He’d gone a week without actively being bitched everyday and it was taking a toll on him. He needed this and he needed it now.

“Bit needy,” Cronus pushed his finger all the way up into the candyblood’s nook, “Aren’t wve?”

“Yes… Yes I’m needy.”

“I’m sorry, wvhat wvas that?”

“I’m so needy…”

“Wvhat are you?”

“A good slut for Sir and Mast-”

Kankri paused and the two looked at each other for a moment.

“No. You’re not that. And wve don’t wvant you being that, right?”

“Right, sorry. It was… my go to.”

“It’s alright. Wvell, once wve start maybe doing this more regularly, you’ll lose the habit.”

“I hope. Wait… More often?”

“Wvould you not like to?” Cronus asked, him, pulling out of his aching nook.

“No I do. I do I do…. I’m so needy. Please fill me up. I can’t take it…”

Cronus nodded, “Kankri… I…”

“Huh?”

He was then speared on the sea dweller’s bulge and he cried out, immediately wrapping his arms around Cronus’ shoulders and bouncing of his own accord. 

It felt good. It felt so so good.

He missed it.

He missed this so much.

“Kanny… I’m… flushed… for you, I think…”

Kankri made a sound, “I have been for a long while, Cronus. Let’s… talk about this after though I… I don’t want to think.”

With that, he moved his hips up and down, enjoying the way Cronus’ bulge filled him up so perfectly, dabbling at his seedflap just a bit.

“I wvanna treat you right. You’ll alwvays be my prince. I wvill nevwer, evwer, let anyone hurt you evwer again, do you understand?”

“Cronus…”

“I am so flushed for you, I wvill destroy anyone wvho dares to lay a single finger on a single hair on your head. Flushed for you, Kankri.”

“Flushed for you, Cronus! Flushed for you!” Kankri cried out and that was when he could no longer hold back…

He came, slurry shooting from his bulge and his nook alike. He shivered and collapsed onto his matesprit. 

“Howv do you feel?”

“Better. So much better.”

“And you… still wvant to… keep me around?”

“Yes…” Kankri had never been so sure about anything regarding Cronus.

Cronus had been one of the most frequent people he’d written to, directly behind his mother.

He… He wanted to just…

Lay here in bliss now.

Not think about anything.

Just Cronus.

Just bliss.

His matesprit.

And him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you'd like me to continue this story. I don't really have too many ideas for it, so feel free to cast some out!


End file.
